35,064 Little Hours
by Cinderella gone wrong
Summary: They were offered everything they ever wanted. Was it enough?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Just owe the plot.

Muse: 24 Hours by Alexz Johnson

Chapter One: The Deal

Hermione Granger walked into a law office located in Diagon Alley. Though she had not been there before, it was exactly how she imagined it to be. The crimson carpet that matched the curtains in only the way a true Gryffindor would decorate. The rich smell of leather-bound books reminded her of her classroom at Hogwarts. She walked up to the receptionist at the desk.

"Hello, Ms. Granger. Have a seat. He'll be with you shortly." The receptionist said, never looking up from The Quibbler. Hermione sat down in the waiting room on an over-stuffed leather couch. She couldn't help but wonder what this was all about. It had been a week since she has received the letter, stating there was important paper work to discuss. It was beyond her what it could possibly be. She paid her bills and taxes on time. She was tedious about it.

"Ms. Granger, he's ready to see you," The receptionist said. Hermione walked into the office and there, saw her old friend.

"Hi, Neville!" She smiled cheerfully. Since graduating Hogwarts, Neville has become a rising attorney. Hermione marveled at the change. He went from the bumbling timid boy who always forgot the sinking step to the household name he has become. However, one could still see glimpses of his past; the fern in the corner and the picture of his grandmother cheerfully waving on his desk.

"Good afternoon, Ms. Granger," Neville grinned as he stood up.

"'Ms. Granger'? Neville, really? What is it with all the formalities?" Hermione frowned slightly.

"There are days in which one needs to step back, and trust me, today is such a day. Please, sit down. Tea?" Neville sat down.

As if Mia wasn't creeped out enough with the cryptic letter, Neville's attitude certainly did the job. She sat down in one of the chairs in front of his desk. "No, thank you. I think I would rather get this over with. What is the paper work we need to talk about?"

"We have to wait for the other party to arrive. He might take a while. So, how's Hogwarts?" He asked.

"Great. How's Hannah? I heard you two were expecting. I haven't seen her since your wedding." Hermione felt a tad guilty that so much time had passed.

"Yeah, she's four months now. Speaking of relationships, Hermione, are you single?" He shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

Hermione wasn't sure what brought up this change of subject and wasn't quite sure how to approach it. "Er, yeah. Is that important?" Years had passed since her and Ron broke up. It was a mutual agreement but it still didn't stop the sting.

Before he had a chance to answer, a voice carried in through from the waiting room.

"Sir, no really, I have to notify him before you go in! Sir!" The receptionist tried so hard.

"Once again, he is expecting me. I am late. You will live," A familiar condescending drawl sang its way through.

Though nine years had passed, Hermione could pick out that voice anywhere. After all, it is rather hard to forget when one is called a Mudblood by it for six years. She jumped to her feet, "What is Malfoy doing here?" she hissed. Before a clearly uncomfortable Neville could answer, Draco Malfoy walked in.

Neville collected himself quickly, stood up, and greeted him, "Mr. Malfoy, welcome."

"Mr. Longbottom." Hermione took this opportunity to size him up. Not much had changed; his good-looking boyish charms were still there and so was the feeling of hatred that surged every time she saw him. Hate as much as she did, there was no denying that Malfoy was one of the better-looking boys in school. He looked harder, if that was possible. She suddenly realized that all eyes were on her. "Granger," he sneered.

Hermione managed to muster all her disgust in two syllables, "Malfoy."

"Well, now that we have all exchanged pleasantries," Neville cleared his throat, "let's all get to business." Draco and Hermione were still glaring at each other as they sat down. Draco couldn't help but notice that the years have been kind to Hermione. She had finally grown out of her awkward not-yet-a-girl-not-yet-a-woman stage. The Granger before him was most definitely all woman … well, as far as Granger could go anyway. Idly, he pushed these thoughts away and tuned back to Neville. "It seems that some documents have been brought to my attention concerning the two of you."

"What possible documents could you have found?" Hermione asked. The quicker she got out of there, the better.

"Oh, I didn't find them. They were delivered to me, personally, by Fawkes." He said as he shuffled through the papers on his desk.

"Fawkes? I thought that was Dumbledore's phoenix." Draco frowned.

"It is," Neville said absent-mindedly. "Aha!" he held the paper triumphantly in the air, "The last will and testament of Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore."

Draco raised an eyebrow and leaned forward in interest, "We are in the will?"

"Correction, Mr. Malfoy. You two are the will." Neville grimaced. "Ahem," He put on his half-rimmed reading glasses and began to read, "'I, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, being of sound state and mind, regardless of what some people may think, hereby revoke all previous wills and codicils …'"

"Excuse me, Neville? If you could just skip the lawyer jargon and just move on to the good stuff." Hermione pleaded.

Neville looked up at her with a grave expression, "I can try. 'I leave the entire bulk of my estate to Hermione Jean Granger and Draco Rene Malfoy'," Draco and Hermione looked at each other, almost bubbling with excitement, "'provided that they complete the following.'"

"Wait, there are conditions for this?" Draco raised an eyebrow.

Neville looked up, "You don't know the half of it. 'They are to be married for 35,064 hours.'" He braced himself for what to come.

"Married?"Draco stood up, his chair falling down, "Well, I guess he was crazy. Like I would ever marry …"

"A Mudblood?" she supplied. Hermione stood up to face him. Her 5'4" height was preventing her from actually facing 6 foot Draco face to face, but her determination was there. "Oh, don't worry, as if I would ever become a Malfoy."

"As if I would ever let you taint the family name." Draco growled.

"Sit down, now." Draco and Hermione turned to face Neville. The reason Neville had become such a household name was because he had faced the worst of the Deatheaters in court during cross-examination, and had made them crumble. Such steel cold determination was not ignored in the courtroom, and it was certainly not ignored in his own office. Neville's grandmother in the photo frowned at the outburst. Draco corrected his chair and sat down, all the while shooting dirty looks at Hermione, who returned them promptly.

"Continue," Hermione said sharply.

"I can't." Draco and Hermione gave him a blank stare, "I was given clear instructions to stop until an apology is given."

"Are you serious?" Draco rolled his eyes.

"I don't joke, Mr. Malfoy. I propose if you wish to continue, you will say you're sorry and let us get on with these proceedings." Neville inwardly laughed. Leave it to Dumbledore to predict events beyond his death.

Draco glared at Hermione and sneered, "I apologize."

Hermione ignored him until Neville looked at her and made it clear he was waiting. "I'm sorry."

"Say we get married," Draco said, ignoring the scoff from Hermione. "What do we get?"

Neville smiled, "Fawkes, his summer home, money, and Hogwarts."

Hermione's heart jumped, "What do you mean Hogwarts?"

"Years ago, Hogwarts was going under. Rather than lose the school, Dumbledore bought it outright. It's actually a private academy. He just opened the doors for everyone." Neville answered.

Hermione grimaced. Perhaps, it wasn't that bad. She would just have to legally be married for 35,064 hours. That was just … four years. Four years and Hogwarts could be hers. She could finally make the changes she has been campaigning for years. "Alright, Neville. Keep reading."

He braced himself, "'In said time, they are to live in the same house, eat at the same time, and sleep in the same bed. They are to remain faithful to each other. No one is to know the details of this will with the exception of the executer, Hermione, and Draco.'" Neville did not dare to look up yet. After not hearing a response for a few moments, he looked up. Draco was gripping the armrest of his chair and looked like he hadn't taken a breath in a while. Hermione was green and hyperventilating.

"Is that even legal?" Draco snarled after what seemed to be an eternity.

"Quite." He took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes, "I tried. I have been awake for days trying to find a loophole. This will is ironclad. If you want this, you will have to complete the terms. I'm so sorry."

"How much money did he have?" Draco asked. Hermione rolled her eyes. Of course, he thinks about the money. Neville took out a piece of paper and wrote a figure on it. He passed it on to Draco. Hermione saw Draco open the note, and noticed his usually cool self break for a moment. His grey eyes widen at the number. He caught himself and passed it on to her. Hermione glanced at the figure. She gasped. The number was staggering. It was three times more than she would make in her lifetime.

Draco never really thought about marriage before. He wasn't very social. He rarely went on dates. In fact, the majority of his romantic adventures ended up being one night stands. He was perfectly okay with that. Of course, the pressure from society to get married was beginning to become bothersome and what a great way to shut them up by marrying a non-pure. Of course, there were other ways this could benefit him but he didn't dwell on it.

"Ok." Draco simply stated.

"Ok, what?" Neville asked confused.

"Ok, I'm in," Draco said. Hermione looked around bewildered. Did he just really say that? Did her arch-nemesis agree to marry her? Hermione felt the pressure bearing down on her. Was Hogwarts really worth four years of hell? What on earth was Dumbledore thinking? She felt her face heat up and tried, in vain, to bat away the outgoing tears away. She didn't succeed.

"Excuse me," she mumbled as she ran to the bathroom. She turned on the cold water and yanked a paper towel. Wetting it, she thought about her decision. It wasn't fair. Hermione knew that life isn't a fairy tale. Her Prince Charming wasn't going to sweep her off her feet but at least, she wanted to marry someone she loved. Hell, she would settle for someone she liked. She buried her face in the cool towel. She looked in the mirror. Her brown eyes met a pair of grey ones behind her. She jumped and whipped around.

"Can you at least knock?" Hermione said.

"You are behaving as if you were going to get kissed by a dementor," Draco stated.

"I'd rather that than that deal."

"It's not that big of a deal, really." He looked in the mirror and pushed back a chunk of his blonde hair out of his eyes.

"We have to be a married couple for four years. How is that not a big deal?"

Draco looked at her square in the eye, "Who are you to question Dumbledore's will? Funny how in all of his years alive you never second-guessed him and now, this is too much for you to bear. Four years with me, and you gain Hogwarts. Choice is yours, Granger."

Hermione was livid. How dare he question her loyalty to Dumbledore? "What would you do this, Malfoy? Why would you even entertain the idea of lying in the same bed with a Mudblood?" She was desperate to know. Draco knew Hermione was getting upset. It had been years but he remembered the signs; the balled-up fist, the uneven breathing, the glare that enlightened him on how much she wished she could shut him up for once. This is what he once lived for and somewhat missed. It wasn't often people dared to go head to head with him and even rarer, that they could even keep up. She did, she could, and he liked it.

"Other than the money, and trust me, you could have everything else, the satisfaction that everyone thinks that you're mine." Draco had planned on continuing but was interrupted by Hermione's sobbing. Draco was taken back. He didn't realize how unfair this was to her until now. Although Draco's emotional experience with women was rather limited, he knew a wedding day was suppose to be a girl's dream come true. He might be cold and distant but there was a heart there … somewhere.

He stepped closer to her and pulled her to his chest. Hermione was surprised by this gesture and though she wanted to be grossed out, she was touched and placed her head on his chest. "It's ok," he murmured, "just let it out". He ran his fingers through her light brown wavy hair. When she stopped crying, he spoke.

"Look at me." Hermione looked up and sniffled, her eyes were puffy and red. "I know this isn't what either of us wants. It is what we were handed. It would be a mistake to let this go by. We are not exactly marriage material to each other, I know." Hermione cracked a small smile. "We don't even like each other. I, also, know we can make this work." Malfoy let go of her and awkwardly got down on one knee, "Will you marry me, Gra… Hermione?" In place of a ring, he held up his business card.

Hermione stared at him blankly, "Your business card?"

Still in kneeled position, Draco shrugged. "It seemed fitting, this being a business deal." She sighed, took the card, and nodded.

Together, they walked into Neville's office. "When is the big day?" Hermione slumped in her seat.

"You have exactly one week for it to be legal. Congratulations?" Neville wasn't sure what to say. "I'll get your license ready by then."

Draco and Hermione left the office and looked at each other. "Well …" Hermione wasn't too sure on how to say goodbye to her enemy who was currently her fiancé and in a week's time, her husband.

"I will see you tomorrow. I would like to know how it goes." Draco smirked.

"How what goes?" Hermione frowned.

"When you tell Scarface and Weasel about our wedding, I'm sure they're going to love it. I know I will. Try to take a picture, okay?" He turned around and left the building. Hermione felt like he had doused her in ice-cold water.

"Yeah, that's going to be great fun," she muttered to herself.

Be kind and review.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Just owe the plot.

Chapter Two: Surprise?

Hermione straightened her floral-print skirt for about the fortieth time. The doorbell rang and she ran the list through her head; house cleaned – check, table set – check, food ready – check, the-speech-in-where-she-tells-her-closest-friends-that-she's-getting-married-in-six-days-to-Malfoy-of-all-people – not quite so ready. She put on her best smile and opened the door. It faded as soon as she saw who it was.

"If that is the reaction I should expect when I come home for the next four years, perhaps we should reconsider this deal," Draco said as he stood on her porch.

"Feel free to," she replied dryly. He looked quite different from the office. Instead of his best robes, he had on a pair a black slacks and grey sweater. "Come in." She stepped to the side to let him. Draco walked in to her tiny muggle apartment. It had "Hermione" written all over it. Draco wasn't surprised to see Gryffindor colored living room in which it had huge bookcase. The kitchen was off to the right, a mere seven steps away, and was just plain black and white muggle appliances.

"This place is small, Granger," he noted.

"It is not!" she puffed out her chest. "Just because it's not the over – indulgent manor …"

"It's nice," Draco interrupted, "It's cozy." She was right. It wasn't the manor and he was thankful for it. That huge house had been occupied by one person and too many bad memories for too long. He had toyed with the idea of selling it but doubted anyone would buy the once headquarters for the Deatheaters. His thoughts were interrupted by a delicious scent floating through the air. "What are you cooking?" he took a deeper inhale.

"Duck a L'orange with green beans and potatoes. The rest of the gang is coming over soon." She walked over to the mirror in the hall and fixed her white blouse.

"Ah, how did they take the news? I don't why you told them in person. I sent owls. It's easier and I only got one howler, suprisingly." Hermione glared at him through the mirror. Leave it to him to find the easy way out. "What did you suspect? Don't tell me they took it any better. What did Weaselette say?" Hermione slowly turned around and looked at him. The panicked look on her face said it all. Draco looked at her blankly, "You haven't told them yet?"

"I had planned on doing it tonight at dinner." The doorbell rang. "That's them now."

"That is my cue to leave." Draco said walking over to her fireplace. Hermione grabbed his arm.

"No, you're not." She glared at him. "You think you can send off a few owls and that'd just be cheeky?"

"Yeah," Draco nodded, "I really did." The doorbell rang again.

"Yeah, you thought wrong." She slid her hand down to his and held it. It was surprisingly warm and although large and rough, it was a nice fit for her small hand. She tried her hardest not to take note. "We're doing this together." Draco rolled his eyes and mumbled something. She took that as a yes. "Now, smile and pretend you love me." She dragged him to the door. "Ready?"

"No."

"That's good enough for me." And with that, she opened the door.

"Hermione!" Ginny jumped at her and gave her a huge hug. Over Hermione's shoulder, she noticed another person. "Malfoy?" He weakly waved.

"Come in!" Hermione ushered them in. She offered them a shaky smile. Harry raised an eyebrow as he hugged her and awkwardly waved to Draco. Ron glared at Draco, then Hermione, and back to Draco.

"What's he doing here?" Ron asked bluntly.

"Um … Well, the point of dinner is to inform you that … Draco and I have umm …" stammered Hermione. Draco was deciding between being silent and seeing where this went or just spitting it out to shut her up. "We have … umm …" Enough was enough.

"Oh, for bloody hell. Hermione and I have been seeing each other for a while and we've decided that …"

"That we are getting serious and should inform people!" Hermione jumped in. Draco barely stopped himself from rolling his eyes. Why draw it out?

The responses in the room differed.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Ginny asked slowly. Harry just sat down in a chair with a confused look on his face. Ron just stood there with a blank look on his face.

Draco took charge after seeing how wonderfully Hermione performs under pressure. "We met again in a coffee shop about two months ago. We started making amends and talking. Next thing you know, coffee turned into lunch, lunch turned into dinner," Draco lazily smiled as he put his arm around Hermione. "Dinner turned into breakfast." Hermione snapped her head and glared at him.

"You two hated each other," Harry said, shaking his head.

"Oh, we never _hated _each other," Hermione shrugged.

"You would call him a bouncing ferret at every chance," he replied.

"He enlarged your front teeth … drastically," Ginny added.

"Hermione, he called you a Mudblood, repeatedly."

"She slapped the hell out of you."

The pair stood under fire quite uncomfortably.

"Yes," Draco said. "That is all very true. However, if we got past all of that, why can't everyone else? In fact, we laugh at those moments now. Isn't that right, my little beaver?"

Hermione looked at him and while trying so hard not to wring his neck, answered, "Yes, Bouncer."

"Well, it's not for us to question how these things work. If Hermione is happy, I am happy for her." Harry got up and gave her a hug. While Hermione was relieved on one end, on the other the guilt of lying set in. Realizing that feeling would rule a large part of the next four years, she brushed it aside. "Mal – Draco, we're not friends. But I can see that changing if you treat her right. He stuck his hand out and Draco shook it. It could have been Draco's imagination but Harry's grip was really strong.

"Well, I'm starving! Let's start eating. Everyone, sit down," Hermione clapped her hands and ushered everyone to their seat. "Draco, help me in the kitchen."

"Your little beaver?" Hermione turned on him as the swinging door came to a close.

"That we were getting serious?" Draco served back. "When are you planning to tell them, our first wedding anniversary?"

"This isn't exactly easy on me, ok?" she hissed.

"I don't see the issue," Draco smirked. "We all know I'm quite the catch."

"Oh … whatever."

"Let's go, Beaver."

"Oh, it's on," Hermione hissed.

"Darling, when was it ever off?" Draco winked.

The unhappy pair plastered on smiles and served dinner. The painful silences were punctured with small talk over George's new daughter Roxanne and Harry and Ginny's latest wedding plans. It was going to be a Bermuda destination wedding.

"Speaking of wedding, Hermione?" Draco looked at her. Hermione's face paled. Draco was going to get this over with as soon as possible. Even if they have all reached a moment of peace, this is not how Draco envisioned his evening. He wanted to catch up on Quidditch scores and work on his presentation for a very important meeting at work. Not to mention, he just wanted to rub it Ron's face. "Oh, Beaver. Just tell them the happy news," Draco said, grinning ear to ear staring at Ron. Everyone else at the table looked at her expectantly.

Hermione looked around the table. "Umm …"

"We're getting married!" Draco interrupted. He took her hand and shook it like a trophy. "Sorry, my little eager beaver, looks like I was even more eager to tell." He said with his voice dripping with over-acting as he tapped her nose. Hermione wondered if her friends could even believe this thick act he was putting on. Turns out, they did.

"What?" Ginny exclaimed. Harry's fork fell onto the table.

Ron broke his silence, "Are you insane? Dating this deatheater is one thing, becoming Mrs. Deatheater is quite another." Ron stood up as his voice got louder. Draco noticed that Ginny took Ron's knife and slid it underneath her napkin. He was thankful. "And not just any deatheater, you picked the one who attempted to kill Dumbledore!"

"I didn't," Draco said quietly. Even though it was the truth and years ago, Hermione could still see the look of pain run across his face. Meanwhile, Draco didn't find this as fun as he thought it was going to be.

"Because Snape stepped in and if he hadn't?" Ron's veins stood out in his neck as his face got redder.

"It's over, Ron. Just sit down," Harry tried, in vain, to calm him down.

"No, it's not! Just because his mark is gone, doesn't mean he's not marked for life." Ron slammed his fist against the table.

"That's enough, Ron," Ginny frowned.

"We should have never saved your life," Ron said in cold anger. A silence fell on the table. Draco was taken back. He knew he shouldn't have been surprised and he deserved it. He's said worse things to himself but still, no one gets used to unfiltered hate.

"Get out!" Hermione hissed.

"What?" Ron yelped. He and Draco looked at her in surprise.

She glared at him, "How many people died in that war? How many funerals did we attend? How many mothers of our classmates did we console, including your own? It's a blessing that anyone at this table even survived and you're going to say that here." She stood up and threw her napkin on the table. "Not in my house. Get out."

"You're going to choose him?" Ron looked hurt and the time period in which Hermione would have rushed to his side was over.

"I would choose a mutt over you right now." She walked over to the door and opened it. "In fact, my apologies to the dog for even comparing it to the likes of you. I'm not going to repeat myself after this. Get out of my house."

Ron grabbed his cloak and walked over to her. "This is a mistake."

Hermione looked at him and simply stated, "Thinking you would accept whoever made me happy was the mistake made tonight." As Ron crossed the threshold, she shut the door. She returned to the dinner table. She sat in her chair and the group silently returned to eating.

"You know, technically, I died in that war." Harry spoke up. Everyone looked up from the table and looked at him. "I'm just saying." Although Draco knew Harry was speaking the truth, he couldn't help but burst out laughing. Soon, the whole table was laughing their heads off.

"When's the date?" Ginny asked.

"This Friday," Hermione became quite interested in her duck.

"That's in five days!" Ginny gasped. "Oh, Hermione, there's no need to rush. It's okay to be single mum nowadays."

Hermione blinked. "What?"

"Well, you're pregnant, right? I mean, why else would you try to marry him so soon?" Harry nodded. Draco almost choked on his wine and Hermione blushed a scarlet red. Of course, they were going to get married; people were going to assume they were having sex. She tried her hardest not to look repulsed.

"We're just so madly in love that we couldn't wait, right?" She looked at Draco for support.

"The days just don't go fast enough," Draco said deadpanned.

"So, how did you propose?" Ginny asked Draco. "And I hope it's better than Harry's surprise in a chocolate frog."

"Hey!" Harry said in his defense. "Maybe you didn't inhale and actually chewed." He winked at her. Hermione's heart sank. She was so happy for the two of them but she always wondered when it was going to be her turn. She looked over at Draco. She spent so long being single; she guessed four more years wouldn't hurt. Hermione, then, realized that she and Draco never came up with a game plan. He proved himself to be good on the improvisation. She smiled at him to let know he has the reins.

"We went outside one night and I showed her Andromeda, the galaxy." Draco smiled back at her. "I explained that it is 2 million light years away and the most distant object that the naked eye can see. Then, I went on to explain how the light that she sees, the individual photons, are for her eyes and hers alone. No one else will experience that light. That means 2 million years ago, 400 billion stars all got together to create a light that was only meant for her. I told her that's how special she is, and even though I'm only wizard, if she'd give me the rest of eternity, I'd find a way to make her feel that special."

"Wow," Hermione and Ginny sighed in unison.

"That must have been so romantic," Ginny said as she placed her chin in her hand, her eyes glazed over. "Where's the ring?"

"Draco is taking me shopping tomorrow. He said I should choose it," Hermione beamed. She had already rationalized it in her head. If she had to marry Malfoy, she was going to have the ring of rings. Petty? Yeah, sure. Deserved? Oh, fuck yes.

"So," Harry looked at the couple in front of him. "Where's the wedding?"

"Church." "The park." Draco and Hermione said at the same time. They looked at each other and Hermione nervously giggled. Draco, inwardly, winced.

"Truth is, this wedding business is all for the bride. Just tell me what to wear and where to be. Am I right, Harry?" Draco chuckled. Harry chuckled along until Ginny glared at him.

"So, Hermione has a whole five days to plan a wedding?" Ginny asked shrewdly. Hermione didn't even consider having an actual wedding. She just figured the two of them would elope. The task seemed daunting to say the least.

"Of course not, I was going to tell you later. It was the other reason I came. I hired a wedding planner to cater to your every whim. No expense spared," Draco took her hand and smiled. Hermione smiled back. "After all, it's your first wedding." Draco felt a sharp kick under the table, "And your last!" he attempted to cover his blunder. He laughed, put his arm around her neck, and pulled her closer. "I'm never going to let this one go!" Hermione joined in with her nervous laughter. Harry and Ginny laughed along.

"I'm going to go get dessert and coffee," Hermione got up from the table. Once in the kitchen, she buried her face in her hands. This was going harder than expected.

"I don't believe you." Ginny hissed, standing in the doorway. Hermione turned around.

"I can explain, Ginny, please."

"Honestly! You're shagging one of the hottest boys in your class and you didn't even tell me?" Ginny started cutting the chocolate cake. Hermione sighed with relief.

"Trust me, it was so not planned," she reached into the cupboards for plates.

"How is he? Is he as good as the rumors said?" Ginny questioned, wagging her eyebrows.

"Ginny!" Hermione was appalled at the thought of shagging him.

"I know. I know. Harry is always saying I need to mind my own business." She took the plates from Hermione and started serving. "So … I think Ron took it better than expected."

Hermione's mouth fell open, "How could you say that?"

"Well, no one died. Listen, I know Ron is a hot-headed. But can you blame him? I'm sure he's still in love with you and he got hit with the fact of not only are you dating Mal … Draco but you're marrying him. It's a lot for any of us to deal with this."

"I know and I'm sorry." Hermione said, tears swelling up.

"Don't be sorry. Be happy. I rather have that." Ginny smiled at her and started to take the plates to the dining room. "Seriously, though? Is it everything the rumors say?" Ginny winked. Hermione couldn't help but laugh. "I so knew it!"

As the cake was served, Hermione and Ginny started talking about wedding plans. Hermione completely improvised most of the wedding details. Unlike Ginny, who at the age of six had already planned everything down to the finest detail. Draco and Harry started talking about Quidditch. As the night came to an end, it was time for Ginny and Harry to leave.

"Dinner was amazing like always, Hermione," Ginny gave her a hug.

"Ginny?" The redhead looked up," Will you be my maid of honor?" Ginny responded by giving her a huge hug.

"I thought you weren't going to ask!" Ginny let her go. "Of course, I will." In her state of excitement, Ginny gave Draco a kiss on the cheek on her way out. Harry said his good nights and shut the door behind him.

"You are terrible at lying," Draco observed.

Mia coldly turned to him, "I try not to lie to people I love. Furthermore, I'm sorry I'm not so smooth like your 'your first wedding'?" She mocked him.

"Whatever. They bought it. That's the point." He looked at his reflection in the mirror and fixed his hair. "Seeing as it is summer now and you're on vacation, I went ahead and scheduled your meeting with the wedding planner at noon here tomorrow." He turned around to face her. "Apparently, I have to take you ring shopping tomorrow too." Hermione numbly nodded. Suddenly, the aspect of a nice ring didn't thrill her as much as it did. It was a hollow prize for lying. "Alright, I'll swing by to pick you up. Piece of advice, Hermione," she looked up to surprisingly find him inches from her, "there's no point in getting too upset over this. We've already started it."

"Draco, you have to meet my parents." Hermione quietly said, knowing that when the event occurred, there really was no return.

"I guess we'll do that tomorrow too." Draco sighed, wondering when he was going to finish that project for work. He started walking to the door, "One more thing, why was Ginny smiling at me like that when dessert was served?"

Hermione cocked her head back and laughed. Draco smiled. This was a lot better than moody Hermione. This Hermione he could live with.

"You don't want to know."

"Good night, Hermione," Draco bowed slightly at the door.

"Good night, Draco," Hermione smiled.


End file.
